Brand New Eyes
by SophieTaylor
Summary: Never having fully understood the Reid Garwin everyone else has become infatuated with, B surprises herself and everyone else when she finds out she has a connection with our favourite blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't resist starting a new Covenant story whilst I am snowed in so here we have it. I have chosen not to do a sequel to my last one so these characters are totally new! Enjoy! and pleasssssseeeeeee review! xxx  
**

* * *

"Kayla, I don't understand the fascination with him, I'm sorry but seriously? What is it about him that has everyone swooning? Guys want to be like him, girls want to be under him." My best friend just stared at me, baffled by my inability to see the appeal in a certain blonde headed swimmer and residential hottie of Spencer Academy. I had lived in Ipswich since I was twelve, so for around five years, but not once had I been drawn into Reid Garwin's charm. Don't get me wrong, the guy is gorgeous but a total player and that was not my thing.

"You are unbelievable, you are like the female version of him and you sit there all high and mighty? B please; what is wrong with you." My name is Blair but Kayla was always persistent on calling me B, soon it stuck and now everyone was calling me it.

"Excuse me, I..."

"That is not what I meant, I mean you are the hottest girl in school but you are the only person I know who doesn't use it to their advantage! You could have guys desperate for you to pick them...talk to them but instead you sit and study and cover it all up." That last point she said whilst staring at my legs. I was five foot seven, most of it legs, with long almost black locks which always covered with piercing blue eyes. I never flaunted my looks because I had no need to. I didn't want all the attention. I was always either in the library, which was where I was now, or in my room studying. With books I was confident, with boys and fashion I was not.

"We have had this discussion god knows how many times so why do you think you are going to convince me otherwise? And like I have said a hundred times before, I want to do something with my life and my looks aren't going to help me thank you very much. Plus what made you bring up your Reid anyway."

"Well, because I was talking to Tyler just outside of here."

"And this made you think of Reid? What are you up to?" I was beginning to become a bit sceptical.

"Nothing, I swear to God B I am up to nothing. But explain to me again why you would never go with Reid."

"Please will you just drop it!" I was not over reacting when I say we had covered this topic about a thousand times.

"Fine fine...I'll drop it if you let me give you a make-over tomorrow night, we can go straight to the shops after school..."

"Kayla I've got Biology to study for!"

"It is the weekend, come out tomorrow night, please! Lisa and Allan are coming. Please, I am literally begging you! Please!" This occurred every Thursday and Friday without fail, but if Kayla was promising to stop constantly going on about Reid and my lack of fashion sense then I could hardly say no.

"If I say yes will you promise not to mention Reid? Like ever?"

"Yes I promise," she was practically bouncing in her seat. "I swear...is that a yes!"

All I could do was nod my head, I dreaded to think what I had gotten myself in for.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked completely different. My hair, which was usually poker straight and covering my face, was now pinned just away from my face and cascading down my back in loose curls. My eyes were emphasized by bold black eyeliner and mascara.

I had point blank refused to wear a skirt so Kayla had settled for skin tight skinny jeans, on top was a very tight and revealing white shirt with a waistcoat. And I had no idea how I was going to survive in my new pair of killer high heeled boots. But it worked, it didn't look slutty like I had thought. "Wow."

"I am good!" exclaimed Kayla. She had decided to put her hair up and was wearing a very short dress. "See, a little makeup and hair away from your sexy face and you look...wow."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. " B you answer it, they will get such a shock!" Kayla was actually giddy.

"God, fine!"

I glanced at myself again quickly before heading for the door. But on the other side was not my gay best friend or my eccentric art buddy.

No it happened to be Reid and Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I should be doing school stuff but all I could think of was idea's for this story so I gave up and hope that once I have finished this chapter I can get some homework done. So here you go ENJOY xxx**

**Reid's POV **

"Please try and not be a complete douche Reid," Tyler must have said this to me a million times since he had asked me earlier today to go out tonight. I mean how bad could I be? Baby boy really had no faith in me.

"Me a douche? I am offended."

"Don't start Reid, I have no idea why Kayla wants you to double date with us tonight with her friend Isabella but she begged me to bring you along so."

"I'm sure I can win her over with my Reid charm."

"Do you even know who Isabella is?" Tyler looked at me, waiting for me to answer but I had no idea who it was. "You call her Legs."

"Oh my god, seriously? She hates me! She thinks I'm a pig! Why I have no idea but she...why Tyler, tonight is going to be hell!"

"I have no idea, it was Kayla's idea."

"You are so her bitch!"

"That is the sort of things you should avoid saying." I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the closest to get a shirt. Isabella really seemed to find me unbearable; she made sure I knew it. I had tried to ask her out before but she had shot me down in flames. She was not a bitch but not a geek. She was always helping others, like tutoring and stuff. She was in all my classes, (I may be a bad ass but I am pretty smart) and was always smiling and talking to someone. But I never saw her out anywhere, never at Nicky's or house parties. Oh well, night might be a little fun.

Soon, Tyler and I were heading towards the girls dorms. "Does she even know I'm coming?"

"Who Isabella...well no. She's not your number one fan to be honest?" I just rolled my eyes at him but inside I was actually a bit nervous. This girl was on the verge of hating me. Not that I cared but I didn't want to mess things up for Tyler.

Tyler stopped at the girl's door and knocked. I heard some shuffling then the door opened to reveal Isabella. Wow, she was beautiful. I am not soft in the slightest but she looked amazing. Why did she not make more of an effort every day? She had on killer jeans and heels which drew your attention to those legs. I must have been gawping because I jumped slightly when the door had slammed.

There was shouting from the other side of the door before Kayla opened it again with an impatient smile on her face. "Hey guys, emm...we'll get you down at the car. Okay?" She quickly gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door again.

**B's POV**

"Are you serious? A double date with Reid? After everything I have said about that guy!"

"B calm down, I don't know what it is but I just sense something about you guys and I think it could work."

"Come on Kayla, it is Reid Garwin, he doesn't do serious! Plus I am not going out tonight so what chance is there."

"Please I am begging you do this for me? Please, I promise I will never ask you to go out with me again if you don't enjoy tonight! Plus if you get bored with Reid then move on. You look so hot you can have any guy you want!"

I had to laugh at that, "you won't ask me out ever if I don't like it? You seem to be making many deals with me today that I really doubt you'll be able to stick to."

"Ye of little faith."

"God fine, but I don't have to ever see him again after tonight! God, the things I do for you Kayla."

* * *

Kayla and I sat in the back of Tyler's hummer whilst the boys sat up front. The car was silent but I seemed to be the only one who was comfortable with it.

I had assumed we would be going to Nicky's but instead we pulled up in front of a posh looking club. The boys climbed out and to my surprise, Reid opened the door for me. I whispered "thanks" and moved to the front of the car. The place looked really nice.

Tyler led us to a table whilst Reid went to the bar to get a round of drinks. The place looked like a cleaner and newer version of Nicky's. There were pool tables in the corner but instead of a duke box there was a stage where a band was setting up. "Will you smile please?" Kayla drew my eyes back to the table. She and Tyler were sitting across from me which meant the only seat available for Reid was next to me.

I leaned over so only Kayla could hear me and said through a very fake smile "Oh, I'm sorry I was forced to come here."

"Will you just have an open mind to the whole thing? You might find you enjoy yourself."

"Doubt it!" I leaned back as Reid came over with some drinks. I wasn't a big fan of alcohol so I had just a diet coke.

Soon Tyler and Kayla were in deep conversation about something meaning Reid and I sat next to each other awkwardly. Reid was the first one to break the silence. "So what did Kayla offer you to make you come out tonight? It must have been good cause I know how much you hate me."

I turned and looked at Reid before answering, "She promised never to talk about you and pressure me to go out ever weekend." I felt like a total bitch but I had the sudden urge to be honest.

"Ouch, am I really that bad?" Reid smirked.

"Well I guess we'll see won't we." Now I smirked. Was I flirting with Reid Garwin? What had come over me?

"Ha, I guess that is true, so why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you! I just don't trust you." Why did everyone assume I hated this guy, I hardly knew him, just his reputation. "I hate the fact that people think women are just objects I mean, Kayla thinks because I have better looks than a few girls in the school that I should use them. Why do girls need to be pretty to get attention! I mean I have just as much intelligence as I do looks so why should I just be noticed because of my looks. It is people like you that make girls worry about weight and beauty and there is no need for a girl to change herself to please people like you! Oh god I am ranting. I am sorry." Through my whole speech Reid had just sat there with his mouth wide open. But why was I apologising, what did I care if I offended him? I had said just that earlier to Kayla. But for some reason I did care.

"Wow, but why should you hide your looks just because of guys like me?" Now where did that come from, I mean was that not deep for guys like Reid. God tonight was going to be a long night!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am just totally loving writing this story and thank you to those who have reviewed and have added the story to their favourites or alerts. It all just makes me want to update the story as soon as possible. This chapter is for kvsgirl who has followed all my other stories and always gives me encouragement to write more. Thanks. Anyway I better get on with the story so ENJOY xxx**

**Reid's POV**

Where the hell did that come from? Get a grip of yourself Reid! I leaned back a bit to get some space between us. Think, think of something that would push her buttons. "Plus it's not like I force girls to do have sex with me. I mean they all just want a chance to be with me and what sort of gentleman would I be if I turned down those beautiful girls?"

"You are such an ass!" The look on her face was of pure disgust. "You just use them as some sort of conquest. To be honest it is sort of disgusting."

I had heard people say this to me more than once and it never really got to me but when she said it, it hurt. She really thought I was disgusting, but I did respect these girls. I might only have one night stands with them but I didn't just throw them out or treat them like dirt. If they didn't want to be with me then they wouldn't. We sat in silence and Tyler and Kayla glared at us both from across the table. I guess we both weren't on our best behaviour. "So is this band any good." Tyler knew this band was awesome but him being him he would do anything to diffuse an awkward situation.

"They are supposed to be amazing, or so Allan said." Kayla still glared at Isabella. "Didn't you here about them B?"

"Yeh, but I only heard Allan talking about how hot the guys in the band were. That guy has a one track mind." I couldn't help but laugh. Allan and I got on quite well, he sat beside me in our music class. The guy was hilarious, a constant flirt but I really didn't mind because I knew it was harmless, unlike some of the other guys. B turned round to look at me, "Do you know Allan?"

"Yeh, I get along with him. Real character. I've had to put a few guys straight for picking on him and that."

"Seriously?" the look of disbelief on B's face was a picture. She honest thought I was a complete ass hole, and I wanted to prove her wrong.

"I am not a complete ass wipe. The pick on him from time to time so, I tell them to back off." I felt awkward about confessing this but Allan was a sound guy and I really would be an ass wipe if I just stood by and let that happen.

"More like show them."

"Thanks Tyler that was only one time."

"And why did Allan not tell us about this?" B was asking Kayla more than me but I knew the answer.

"Because you wouldn't believe him, and plus he just likes to forget about it once it's happened." B and I just looked at each other. I could see she was trying to decide wither to believe me or not. Just as she was about to say something the band kicked into life and within seconds it was impossible to hear yourself think.

After much resistance, B was dragged up to dance by Kayla leaving Tyler and I alone at the table. Tyler leaned right across the table and still had to shout, "What was that earlier!"

"I have no idea what you mean!"

"About the looks and then you turned in to an ass!"

"I...Tyler I genuinely don't know!"

I turned to look to see if I could see Kayla and B but they had been swallowed by the crowd. After about five songs, the girls came back to join us and to my surprise B looked like she was enjoying herself which made me smile a little.

B said something but I couldn't make out what she was saying so she moved over to talk in my ear. My breath caught in my throat. "I said thank you." I had no idea what she was thanking me for but I was not concerned about that. I was trying to keep calm. I felt like I did before I used my powers but the strength of it was nothing I had experienced before. All I could do was turn and smile at B. Tyler must have sensed this surge of energy because he was keeping a watchful eye on me for the rest of the night.

We listened to the rest of the bands set and had a few more drinks before we decided to leave. I usually would make sure I had a livelier night but I was confused about what had happened. B seemed completely oblivious to what I had felt.

We were all back at the dorms for 12. Tyler and Kayla kissed each other good night whilst B and I stood back a bit. I was away in a world of my own when B spoke for the first time since earlier that night. "I did mean it when I thanked you."

"What for exactly?"

She smiled at the floor, "for sort of proving me wrong." And with that she turned and followed Kayla into their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise profusely for such a long time between updates but I have been so busy with school and Uni applications. But I have my place in university confirmed so I am all yours for the next fourth months. I also apologise for how crappy this chapter is but I am just trying to get back into writing so bare with me. Enjoy XD**

**Reid's POV**

I turned away from the door and looked at Tyler and I did everything I could not to start grinning like an idiot. Instead I thought about anything else but the fact I had got Isabella to actually find me tolerable. I was so heading in the right direction, next she might even make conversation with me and then..

"Dude, you're grinning like an idiot." Damn it! "What did she say to you?"

"That I proved her wrong."

"Like as in you are not a complete ass wipe but maybe just a little?" For that I gave him a punch in the arm. "Dude, you said to her that you 'didn't make girls sleep with you', making yourself sound like a total douche straight after sounding like a deep and understanding guy...actually maybe you did the right thing cause that deep stuff was totally a one off." He started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along. I mean where had that come from, what I had said was right and true but just wasn't something I would usually say.

After he got his breath back and we were back in our room Tyler continued. "By the way what did whisper to you that got you all riled up. I mean I could feel you power but the thing is it seemed to be directed at Isabella."

"It was what she said it was what she did." Tyler raised an eyebrow at me whilst flopping onto his bed. "Not like that, it was just her being so close made me feel something, like that feeling you get just before you use." He just continued to stare at me. "For once I don't mean anything sexual! I felt that way you do when you are just about to use your power and you can feel it sort of growing. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean by what you felt, what I don't get is why it got you like that. You have had girls as close as it gets yet never felt like...have you?

"No! A girl has never had that effect on me."

"Maybe she isn't just a girl?"

**B's POV**

"Your smiling," stated Kayla, "which means you enjoyed yourself which means I can ask you to go out next weekend, tomorrow even!"

"Whatever," my smile turned into a grin but I couldn't help. A part of me was so glad that Reid was not the guy I thought he was. The same part couldn't forget the, for lack of a better word, connection I had felt with him when I'd said thank you. Reid had protected one of my best friends and although this didn't make any less of a player, I guess it sort of makes him a good guy.

"So will you go out again with me tomorrow, we are going to the cinema to see a re-run of Fight Club in the old cinema," she said this last part in an annoying sing song voice because she knew that Fight Club was one of my all time favourite films.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Lisa and Allan, you know Lisa is as much of a movie freak as you and Allan has a thing for Brad Pitt."

"By Lisa and Allan do you mean the real Lisa and Allan?"

Kayla stared at me for a second before it clicked '"Oh, that was a one off, never will I lie to you like that again. You are scary when you are pissed! Don't look at me like that, I'm not kidding; I was sure you were going to go all Fight Club on me when you shut the door!"

"Fine, since I have thrown away my Friday night I may as well have a ball and throw away the whole weekend!"

Kayla squealed and jumped up and down before tackling me onto the floor and tickling me, "I knew setting you up with he who shall not be named was a kick ass idea. You are going to be fun B for a change." I tried to give her a serious stare but it failed to achieve the desired affect due to me being in fits of laughter. "You are always fun but you are going to be wild this weekend according to your standards!"

"It is just the cinema Kayla." I managed to talk after she finally gave up on the tickling. "I have been to the cinema before with you guys."

"Yes but never have you been out two days in a row during term and plus, who knows who you might meet or what you may get up to."

"I swear Kayla if you have set me up again I am so going Fight Club!"

"The first rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club." I just rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom.

**Please let me know what you think, I am really worried that it might not be as good as the previous chapters since I haven't written in a while. R&R XD xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said that I would try and get another chapter up to for you within the week but it was just one thing after another and I have not had a minute to write so I am really sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter. ENJOY XD xxx**

* * *

**B's POV**

_The wind caught my hair and blew it out behind me. The dark colour of my hair looked darker against the silver __colour of my dress which was also being blown behind me across the grass. The dress was soft against my skin, and floated across the wind from my waist to the ground. The dress was tight around the waist and chest as it was designed to look like the material had been wrapped around my upper body then left to glide behind me, held in place by a beautiful black and silver brooch on my hip in the shape of a rose. I looked up from my dress to see that I was standing across the drive from a mansion surrounded by trees and gravel, the wind carrying a mixture of music and laughter. I headed into the house and was immediately surrounded by people in ball gowns and tailed suits. Every ones faces were covered in elegant masks, some covered in glitter, others with large feathers towering over their heads. I turned to look at myself in the mirror hanging in the hall to see that my face was also covered. My mask was delicate and simple, the same material and colour as my dress with one single black feather at the left hand size. __I turned back to face the crowd and started to make my way to the centre. I couldn't recognise anyone due to the masks. _

_Just as I reached the middle of the crowd I suddenly found myself on the balcony which looked out onto the grass I had been standing on moments ago, again surrounded by the harsh cold wind. I felt a hand brush against my hip and towards my stomach, leaving a trail of heat in it's wake. Turning I found a tall blonde headed figure standing close behind me. I could only see his lips and pale blue eyes, the rest of his face covered in a black mask with a single silver tear stitched below the right eye. But even though I couldn't see his face I knew exactly who it was. _

_He wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me against him so my lips were just an inch apart. "I knew you would some," he whispered. The closeness was wreaking havoc on me insides. Heat was radiating trough out my body, pushing away the chill of the night air. I could feel a fluttering in my stomach which seemed to grow stronger every second He held me close. The fluttering seemed to move up into my chest and now felt like pure energy. _

_"I couldn't stay away." The statement was pure truth. I felt connected to him and that no matter how hard I fought it, I would always end up here in his arms. _

_Instead of closing the distance between our lips he moved his mouth to my ear, "your going to be late, you wouldn't want to make Allan miss his Brad Pitt fix."_

I woke to find Kayla standing next to my bed, "all that wildness last night must have taken it our of you B, it has been like trying to wake the dead. You okay, you look like you might have a temperature or something." She placed a hand on my forehead, "Jeez, your burning up, you feeling right."

"Yeh I am feeling fine," I moved to sit up, "just really warm in here. What time is it anyway."

"10, said to Lisa and Allan we would do some shopping and eat before we go see the movie. You better get up and ready, you know how Lisa hates it when you are late."

"No Lisa hates it when you are late, I am always on time." I grabbed my wash bag and headed for a shower. I went on to auto pilot going through my daily routine and let my mind wander back to my dream. I couldn't believe how real it had felt. It was like I could still smell his aftershave.

What shocked me more was the feelings I felt for him had felt so strong and so real. Never before had I felt so connected to someone like that before but that was the only way to describe it, a connection. Last night I had felt a little pull towards him after learning what he had done for Allan but that was nothing compared to this. I gave myself a shake and focused on getting back to my room and getting ready. What I had experienced was nothing more than a dream and I saw no point in reading too much into it. If what had happened was real then yeh, read the hell out of it but instead I would focus on enjoying a rare day out with my three closest friends.

Once dressed Kayla and I met Lisa and Allan in the foyer. After a ten minute argument we decided I was to drive so we all climbed into my car, another thing Kayla moaned about. Whilst her parents had bought her a second hand Fiat Panda, my dad had taken it as a rare opportunity to spoil me and had bought me a brand new Lexus LF-Xh. I hated driving it because it made me stand out whereas my friends loved it hence they made me drive whenever we went out as a group. Soon Allan had some Katy Perry song blaring from the stereo and we were all singing along and laughing and all my thoughts of school and weird dreams were forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is taking forever to go anywhere but hopefully it will get exciting soon. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"Reid, dude, you need to get up! Dude seriously, wake up." I finally gave in to Caleb's whining and opened up my eyes but made no move to roll out of bed.

Looking at the clock I saw it was only 10 am "Caleb I hope to god for your sake that you have a good reason to wake me up this early on a Saturday." I glared at him from under my fringe, waiting for an explanation.

"You were Using in your sleep. Like seriously Using, I can't tell what you were doing but we all felt it. Tyler called me when he couldn't wake you."

This made me get out of bed, I tried to think about what I had dreamt about but I could only remember... "I was dreaming about B, we were at Tyler's for on of his parents parties. I felt that same feeling I had when we were out last night but I never dreamt that about Using."

Caleb looked at Tyler who took a minute to click, "Oh last night Kayla set Reid up with Isabella and when she sat close to Reid he got all hot and bothered and it felt like he was about to use. But when I asked him about it he said he couldn't control it."

Caleb, straight edge bossy assed Caleb, looked at me and then burst into hysterics. "That girl hates you and you fall for her. Oh and you have it bad!" This sent him back over the edge. Giving him time to recover I pushed passed him and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

I stood for a minute looking in the mirror. This had never happened before, from the start I had always been able to control my power, yeh I abused it sometimes but I was always in control. And using it in my sleep was a new one.

I came back out to see Caleb in a deep discussion with Tyler, obviously recovered from laughing at my expense. "I'll have to look into it but there is every possibility. It is probably too early to tell."

"What could possibly be what?"

"Well Caleb thinks that Isabella is your Choosen or Intended, whatever you are meant to call it but the long and short of it is that you are meant to be together."

"Pft, you guys have been watching too many chick flicks, we need a guys day out. Come on, we are going to pick up Pogue and go see the re run of Fight Club in the old cinema and then we are going to Nicky's."

I made Tyler drive so come five we were just pulling up outside the cinema. Tyler whistled at the sight of the other car in the lot. "I think I have car envy!"

"Get out the damn car, I like the trailers." complained Pogue.

While we were getting the tickets, my stomach reminded me that I was yet to eat so I went and got popcorn before we headed into the screening. But the closer we got to the screening the stronger the feeling got. It wasn't until we were seated in the back row that I noticed four people sitting in the middle having a mini food fight. Then the voice of reason spoke above the laughter "right we have to stop in case someone comes in and sends us out!" That was enough to make the feeling in my stomach almost unbearable.

I needed to distract myself so what better than to join in of the food fight. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and propelled it at the back of B's head. I heard her squeak and next thing I know she stands up and retaliates with her own handful of popcorn. The rest of her friends soon follow suit and next thing we know we have a full blown food fight on our hands. Popcorn and candy is getting thrown in every direction. Lisa was aiming for Caleb and Pogue, Allan was hiding behind a chair and occasionally pecking up to throw stuff in a general direction. I couldn't see Tyler and Kayla because I had my eyes locked on B. She was too busy laughing at everyone to notice me sneaking up behind her and she squealed when I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I could feel my powers growing in the pit of my stomach but tried to ignore it.

B squirmed against my arm but all she succeeded in doing was turning to face me. Next thing I knew she had grabbed my half filled box of popcorn from my hand and tipped it over my head. Popcorn managed to slip down my shirt and stick in my hair, and I would be lying if I didn't admit that I saw the few bits that went down the front of her shirt. Without thinking I put my other hand on the side of B's face and made her look into my eyes, this stopped her laughing. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, I lowered my lips to hers, testing to see what her reaction would be. When she never pulled away I turned up the heat a little, letting my hand move into her hair and pulling her that little bit closer, feeling as though I couldn't get close enough.

Just as the kiss was getting a little too heated for public display, I felt something hit me on the back of the head. B and I pulled away her hand slipped into mine. We looked around the cinema to see that the movie was 15 minutes into it and everyone was looking at us. Just then a cinema employee walked in to check on us and with one look at the mess walked straight back out. Wordlessly we all headed for the door and ran out to the cars, bent over with laughter.

* * *

**Unfortunately I am really struggling with this story so any feed back or ideas would be sooo appreciated. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I would like to apologise for the time it has taken to get this chapter up but I have been so caught up in leaving home and moving to start University that I totally forgot about you guys so again, I'm sorry and have taken the hour between my two lectures to give you this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**B's POV**

We all stood in silence, smiling whilst trying to get our breath back. I thought about what just happened and my smile became a stupid grin. I just kissed Reid Garwin. I couldn't believe it, it had went from a simple day with friends to me standing outside the cinema holding hands with Reid after having a food fight, kissing Reid and almost getting chipped out for the mess we had made of the cinema. It had been a strange day. I looked at Reid to find him smiling at me and my grin grew wider still. The butterflies in my stomach had calmed slightly but I could feel what seemed like a buzzing of energy between me and Reid. Reid pulled me towards him, letting go of my hand and placing both of his on my hips, and looked right into my eyes.

The energy seemed to grow even stronger. "Sorry," he whispered, then placed a delicate peck on my lips. This time I pulled away because I knew I was having hard time controlling myself around Reid. A flash of hurt passed through his eyes.

"Don't be sorry…I like it. But I don't want to get too carried away," I laughed, "Allan might get jealous." The look on Reid's face was priceless.

"She is just pulling your leg Reid; Pogue is the one I'm after." This sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

"Since Reid and B got us kicked out of the cinema I say we all head to Nicky's," suggested Pogue.

Kayla was the one to answer, "that sounds awesome, we will follow you in B's car." She kissed Tyler quickly before pulling me from Reid, whispering in my ear "told you so, you are still grinning like an idiot," before climbing into the back of the Lexus. I caught a glimpse of myself in the car window and saw that she was so right.

"I can't believe you kissed Reid!" exclaimed Lisa once we were moving, "I mean you hate him."

"I don't hate him…I just hadn't got to know him. I still don't know him! It is complicated."

"Looks simple to me, you want in his pants and he wants in yours."

"Allan, do you have to be so vulgar! It is nothing like that."

"We'll see." In my rear view mirror I could see that Lisa and Kayla were the ones who were now grinning like idiots, whereas Allan didn't look up from his phone. I brought my attention back to Tyler's car in front. Lisa was right, I had sort of hated Reid. He had always seemed like a guy who was way too full of himself. But the Reid I had gotten to know over the past few days was completely different. I felt drawn to him, the energy that seemed to connect me to him was hard to ignore and only seemed to be getting stronger.

Before we knew it, we were parking up outside Nicky's. I hadn't really spent much time here but it was a popular place with people from my school. Reid opened my door and took my hand as we headed into the bar.

"You know you don't have to look so scared" Reid whispered, making me stop and stare at him puzzled. "Just saying you look a bit nervous."

"I'm not nervous I just can't believe the situation I am in. I mean you have to admit, two days ago we didn't exactly see eye to eye…"

"That is putting it mildly." He joked.

"Let me finish… but then here we are. It's strange, but I like it." Reid didn't reply but gentle pressed his lips against mine before smiling and leading me into Nicky's.

We walked over and joined the others at a table next to the pool table. The place was busier than I thought it would be for lunch time but I suppose there wasn't much else for people our age to do around Ipswich. I looked around my friends to see them all laughing and having fun and I wondered to myself why I didn't do things like this more often.

**Reid's POV**

I couldn't stop my mind wandering back constantly to the feeling of power in the pit of my stomach that I felt every time I was this close to Isabella. The power seemed to flow from where ever we made contact; from her hip against my thigh as she moved forward to hear Kalya, or from the few strands of hair I kept playing with between my fingers. The rest of the guys must have sensed it too as they kept stealing curious glances at us both.

My attention was brought back to the present with Aaron Abbot wandering up to the table. "Garwin I see you have yet another toy and I have to say an extremely pretty one at that. Definitely an upgrade," he smirked, leering at Isabella, "how about when you are done with Garwin I show you who the big boys do it," he winked.

I could feel my power pulse with protective instinct for Isabella but before I could react Isabella glared at Aaron, "sorry but I am so not interested. I don't usually pay attention to gossip but I hear you don't have that much to offer."

Allan and Lisa just looked at her in amazement whilst the rest of us struggled to control ourselves. Before Aaron could retort, Pogue grabbed his arm and escorted him away none too gently. When he was away I turned to Isabella who was now bent over laughing, and soon we were all in hysterics.

"Isabella Grey, where that hell did that come from?" Exclaimed Lisa

"I have no idea, I just can't stand that guy, and how dare he talk about me like that. Asshole! Plus I only repeated what everyone else has said."

That sent us over the edge. She was usually such a quiet, refined girl and to hear her say this stuff was hilarious.

…

A few hours later and I was walking Isabella to her dorm. We had dropped Caleb home along the way and the rest had chosen to stay a little longer. "Reid, can I ask you something?"

I turned and stood so I could see her face in the light about her dorm door. She looked a bit nervous which made me worry on what the question could be. "Sure."

"What made you kiss me in the cinema?"

"I…erm… I don't know," her face seemed to sink a little, "I mean, it just felt like the right thing to do, I feel…drawn to you."

"I feel it too, it's strange but I know what you mean." She felt it too! I didn't want to have to explain it to her just yet.

So I ended the subject, "I am glad you do," and kissed her goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**B's POV**

"…and it looks like you have tamed the sexual predator that is Reid Garwin! I mean everyone is talking about how cute you guys are together and how adorable it is that he carries your books. I mean he has never done that for any other girl he has been with. In fact I don't think he pays any attention to the girls he has been with inside school. I have said it before and I will say it again…Told! You! So!"

Kayla hadn't shut up since we had gotten back to the dorm after classes. "I mean I was the one who persuaded you to go out with each other and…"

"Kayla will you shut up! I love you but you do go on!" I felt bad as soon as I said it but she just smiled.

"Sorry but I am so excited for you! You have to admit that he has been the perfect gentleman all day."

"Never did I think I would hear Reid being described as a gentleman but I get where you are coming from. It's just.."

"What? Please don't doubt it because you have been over thinking it, you always over think!"

"No, I think I really like Reid, it is just you know how I hate being centre of attention but I felt that everywhere I went to day people were looking or talking about me. It makes me so uncomfortable. It was the same last night at Nicky's I just don't like it." I sank onto my bed and Kayla came and sat beside me.

"Hey, just ignore them, they are just jealous of you and Reid, you guys are hot together, even more so that you made more of an effort this morning."

"No, you made more an effort on me this morning." Instead of letting me go to school with my hair hanging around my face like usual, Kayla had attacked me with clasps and styled my hair away from my face. The only reason I kept it in was that she threatened never to talk to me again if I took it out. "Anyway, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. It makes me nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about!" Kayla said with disbelief. "You are dating the hottest guy in school, you look amazing and Reid obviously really likes you since he didn't look at any other girl over the past two days. People are bound to look at you guys, anyway this time next week you will be old news."

I hoped she was right. "I better go to the library and study for a while. I'll see you later."

I grabbed my bag and I slowly made my way towards the library, thinking about the past few days. I never really cared what others thought of me, but today, whenever I walked into a room, I felt like all eyes were on me. It didn't help that Reid was in all my classes so we walked together and had lunch together. But I would be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed my time with Reid. Ever since he admitted last night that he felt this pull we had, it seemed to have been stronger today.

I went and sat in my usual seat in the library, at a table just out of the way facing the window with a view of the gardens. Just as I was about to start reading my history textbook, I felt what was becoming a rather constant build of energy in my stomach and then chair next to me was pulled out and Reid sank down into it rather gracefully. "Hey, I've been looking for you." He whispered.

"And now you've found me, listen I would love to spend time with you but I really need to…"

"Don't worry, Kayla told me how you hate being interrupted when studying so I'll make this quick, Tyler's parents are having this Halloween ball soon and I was wondering if you would accompany me. Tyler's mum is harassing him and she needs him to let him know numbers so…"

" I would love to." I grinned, "I would really love to."

"Oh great! That was easier than I thought. I thought I was going to have to twist your arm a little."

"Well I guess I saved you the trouble."

"Okay well I will leave my little genius to it." With a quick kiss, Reid disappeared as soon as he had appeared. Had he really just called me his little genius? I laughed to myself as I turned back to my textbook.

…

The nickname seemed to stick as Reid and I grew closer and closer. We pretty much were always together, either alone or with friends, spending time at Nicky's or the movies or just sitting in each other's dorms just talking about everything. In the short four weeks we had been dating I felt we knew everything about each other and I couldn't remember ever being happier. When Kayla had heard that both of us would be going to the Halloween Ball we had been shopping for gowns ever since.

"I have no idea what is acceptable for a ball!" I groaned, standing in the middle of yet another dress shop. Why did Ipswich have so many?

"It is a masquerade ball so a mask is a given,"

"Ha, Kayla has gained comedian to her long list of things she should give up! Plus I can't get a mask until I find a dress."

"What about this?" She asked as she held an olive green number against herself.

"I would never be able to pull it off but with your colouring it would be perfect."

Twenty minutes later and Kayla had managed to get her complete outfit while I left empty handed. I looked at the time and saw that it had gone five. "Hey listen I have plans with Reid at six, you finished?"

"I think I got everything, don't you want to have a quick look over there for a dress first." I followed the direction Kayla was pointing to see a small boutique shop across the road. In the window I saw a mannequin with a dress that looked vaguely familiar.

"I don't really have time but we can come back during the week before Saturday and I'll have a look."

The rest of the drive back I tried to remember where I had seen that dress.

…

After I had dropped Kayla back at the halls, I headed across the grounds to the boys dorms my mind already thinking about Reid and not paying attention as someone stepped out in front of me. I walked straight into them and took a second to regain myself before looking up to see it was Aaron. "Erm, sorry I wasn't…"

"You know, you swan around like you own this place. Ever since you and Reid hooked up you guys think you are all that. You thought you were so funny when you ridiculed me in Nicky's didn't you."

I didn't want Aaron to know that inside I was really starting to worry. The smell of alcohol was rolling off him in waves and it took all my power not to take a step back. I thought of Reid and wished he was here before replying. "To be honest you made a foul of yourself Aaron by talking to me like that. But that happened weeks ago, just let it go."

I made to step around him but he put his arm out in front of me. "You ain't getting away with it that easy!" But before he got a chance to grab me, Reid grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. He jumped on top of him and started punching him over and over again.

"Reid, stop! He isn't worth it, please." I pulled on Reid's shoulder and when he looked at me his eyes were completely empty and black, before changing to a bright blue which were full of realisation and regret.

**Please guys let me know what you think :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reid's POV**

I looked up at Isabella to see the horror and shock written all over her face. What had I done? I had wanted to tell her everything but not like this. I stood up and tried to put my arms around her but she just pushed me away. "What the hell was that? What was wrong with your eyes?"

"Please, not here, come back to the dorm and I'll tell you everything." I could see her doubt and resignation. " B, trust me. I…please."

She looked away for a while before replying, "we need to get Aaron sorted first."

"Don't worry, I'll phone that guys and they'll take care of it." I pulled out my phone and text Caleb _'B found out, long story, will explain later but need you to take care of Aaron, he's outside dorms.'_ Within seconds he replied and minutes later the guys were surrounding Aaron as Isabella and I headed back to my dorm.

Once inside she sat on the very edge of my bed and refused to look at me. At least she trusted me enough to be alone with me so that was a start. I tried to think of the best way to approach this but there was no good way. "Listen, I know what you saw must have given you a fright but…"

"Too right it gave me a fright Reid, your eyes were…well…I…your eyes weren't yours. They looked so empty. What are you? How many people have you hurt like that?" I knew she was confused and scared but it didn't soften the blow any.

"I was protecting you," I could feel myself getting angry, "I felt how terrified you were of Aaron, who you were wanting me there and I come out to see him going to grab you, I'm sorry but how else was I supposed to act?"

"What do you mean felt?" B looked at me confused, "Reid…tell me what is going on."

I guess there was no beating round the bush, "I guess I should start from the beginning…you've heard the legend of the Sons of Ipswich?"

"Yeh…" I could already see the clogs turning.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that they aren't legend…my father, and his fathers before him and so on are a long line of men in our family who have…abilities. They are passed from father to son and each generation becomes part of the covenant people label, the Sons of Ipswich made of a male from each of the four founding families… "

"What you're telling me that you are some kind of warlock? And you expect to believe that!" B stood up and tried to head to the door. When I put my hand out to stop her she jumped back.

"B, I would never hurt you, I have full control of it. And you have felt the magic too. You said it yourself; you feel the pull we have. I can see it in your face when we are close. We are connected, you are my Intended! My soul mate! "

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

**B's POV **

I didn't want to be scared of Reid but I couldn't shake the intimidation I had felt when he looked at me. I had just seen him knock a guy unconscious and his eyes…his eyes had not been the blue I saw now, filled with fear and guilty. No, his eyes had not been his own; instead they had been black and empty yet filled with anger. An anger I feared would be directed at me.

Instead, Reid stood in front of me, telling me he was from some long line of magical men. "B, I would never hurt you, I have full control of it. And you have felt the magic too. You said it yourself; you feel the pull we have. I can see it in your face when we are close." I could hear the silent plea in his voice as he moved in front of me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" but we both knew that was a lie. We both felt the power in the air, connecting us and pulling us closer. It was so strong I could almost hear the hum in the air.

I looked up and into Reid's eyes that were now only inches from mine, "B, trust me…"

When I made no attempt to leave, Reid moved closer still and placed his hands at my sides, the humming growing louder and the pull increasing until it was almost unbearable. It wasn't until he pressed his lips to mine did I find some relief to what was almost becoming painful. I knew in that instant as both Reid and I grabbed at each other, closing what little distance there was, that I would always trust Reid, we were connected, each completing the other and make each other stronger. I had known somewhere that Reid was different but never had I thought he would be so surreal.

We stumbled back and fell into a heap on his bed, our lips disconnecting for only a second but that was all it took for my head to clear and that was all I needed, I pushed myself up and tried to not acknowledge the flash of pain in his face. "Reid I…"

"No I get it, you don't…"

"Will you let me finish!" We were both silent for a second as I fixed myself and moved to stand between the door and Reid. "It's just a lot to take in Reid. You have just told that you have magic and I am your…I…Reid I am sorry but I need time…"

I couldn't believe I was turning my back on him, I was probably the first person he had trusted with this secret and yet here I was turning my back on him. But I need to process it all, I had no idea how we continued after this.

All I could do was cry my way back into my dorm and into my bed.

**Hope you guys are enjoying this but probably on one or two chapters to go so let me know what you guys think :) xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**B's POV**

I hadn't seen or spoken to Reid for almost a week and it had been excruciating. I felt so guilty for just walking away after he had confessed everything to me. And to make things worse it was obvious he was avoiding me since he hadn't turned up to any classes at all. Kayla had tried to get me to talk about it but I just didn't know what to say, "oh it's nothing, just my boyfriend is a warlock or something, oh and I think yours is too."

That thought had occurred to me when I thought about how Reid had said he was part of a covenant and Caleb confirmed it when he had come to see if I was okay on the Sunday night. That conversation had made me feel even worse whenever I thought about it. I had been in the process of getting ready to spend some time in the library when there had been a knock at the door. I had been apprehensive thinking it was Reid but had been greeted by Caleb.

"Hey," he spoke so softly it was like he had been scarred he would scare me or something. "Reid told us what had happened and I thought I'd come to make sure you were okay?" He had just stood there so I let him in.

"I don't know what to tell you Caleb, it is just so much to … you know," I just looked at him, hoping he'd understand what I was talking about.

"I know; Reid feels terrible for you having to find out like that. He wanted you to know, just not like that. He told me to tell you that he'll leave you alone until you're ready. And he wanted me to give you this just in case." Caleb handed me two large paper bags that both had different sized boxes in them that still sat in the corner of the room. I hadn't found it in me to open them. Instead I had just crawled into bed again and only left the room to go to class.

I knew I was being selfish but I just had no idea what to say to him.

So here I was helping Kayla get ready for the Halloween ball who was asking me for the millionth time why I wouldn't just come.

"Kayla I don't have a dress and you know I just can't face Reid just now."

"You guys haven't broken up have you?"

"No Kayla…it's just complicated okay!" I had been over this and over it.

"I'm sorry… I just feel bad leaving you on your own; I mean I can stay if you want?" I just stared at her in the mirror as she fixed her mask.

"Don't you dare, that would make me worse. Anyway, I wouldn't want to stop you from helping Tyler get through the night, his parents love you."

"Well who doesn't" Kayla joked, "okay but I will be back tonight and we'll have a girly day tomorrow with everyone okay"

…

After Tyler and Kayla had left I lay in bed with a textbook but I couldn't focus, my eyes kept drifting to the parcels in the corner. I guess I owed it to Reid to at least look and what was in them. Before I could convince myself otherwise I lifted them on to the bed and opened the biggest one first and couldn't believe my eyes. Inside the box was a pool of silver material that, when I lifted it out of the box, was the dress I had seen in the window of the little boutique shop and was sure I had seen in a dream. In the smaller boxes were a mask and a beautiful black rose brooch. How could Reid have known? I hadn't told anyone about the dress and Kayla and I had only glanced at the window of the boutique shop.

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. How could I have been so stupid?

Reid wasn't just a warlock.

Reid was the guy who had surprised me by being sweet and funny and protective. He had opened up to me and let me see every side of him.

He was the guy I loved, he was my Intended.

**Reid's POV**

I sat on the edge of Tyler's bed and listened to the activity downstairs. I knew that tonight wasn't going to be easy, smiling and pretending everything was okay in the typical Reid fashion. But when I saw Kayla and Tyler walking in together my heart had sank further so here I sat trying to get myself together. I was trying to give B space because I could only imagine how much of a shock it had been. I had skipped class all week so she wasn't forced into the same room as me. I had made the guys keep an eye on her to make sure she was okay. I think Kayla was fed up of me asking how B was, now I was just answered with go see for yourself. I had thought that maybe that space would have given her time and that she would have come tonight; I had hoped she would have.

But she hadn't and I had to just get it together and last a couple of hours before it was okay to make excuses and leave. I was just turning the handle of the door when I felt it, the all too familiar feeling that I had grown accustom to over the past month.

**B's POV **

The wind caught my hair and blew it out behind me as I got out of my car. I had gotten ready as quickly as possible, only admiring how beautiful the dress and everything was for a few seconds. The dark colour of my hair looked darker against the silver colour of my dress which was also being blown behind me across the grass. The dress was soft against my skin, and floated across the wind from my waist to the ground. The dress was tight around the waist and chest as it was designed to look like the material had been wrapped around my upper body then left to glide behind me, held in place by a beautiful black and silver brooch on my hip in the shape of a rose. I looked across the drive to the mansion surrounded by trees and gravel, the wind carrying a mixture of music and laughter. I headed into the house and was immediately surrounded by people in ball gowns and tailed suits. Every ones faces were covered in elegant masks some covered in glitter, others with large feathers towering over their heads. I turned to look at myself in the mirror to see my mask, delicate and simple, the same material and colour as my dress with one single black feather at the left hand size. I turned back to face the crowd and started to make my way to the centre. I couldn't recognise anyone due to the masks. Then I got a glace of green and quickly recognised Kayla's dress a few feet away.

I tapped on her shoulder and saw how it took a few minutes for her to recognise me, "OH MY GOD! You actually came!" She pulled me into an embrace as if it had been years and not just over an hour since she seen me. "You look amazing..."

"Thanks, Kayla I need to see him, where is he?"

"Yay! I knew you would come to your sense! He's up stair I think, try the balcony? He wanted to get away from the noise I think."

I thanked her and practically ran.

Soon found myself on the balcony which looked out onto the grass and where I had parked my car. I looked around but I couldn't see Reid anywhere. Then I felt a hand brush against my hip and towards my stomach, leaving a trail of heat in its wake and the familiar pull was welcome. Turning I could only see his lips and pale blue eyes, the rest of his face covered in a black mask with a single silver tear stitched below the right eye. But it was enough, any small doubt I had felt disappeared.

He wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me against him so my lips were just an inch apart. "I knew you would come," he whispered. The closeness was wreaking havoc on me insides. Heat was radiating throughout my body, pushing away the chill of the night air. I could feel a fluttering in my stomach which seemed to grow stronger every second He held me close. The fluttering seemed to move up into my chest and now felt like pure energy.

"I couldn't stay away." The statement was pure truth. I felt connected to him and that no matter how hard I fought it, I would always end up here in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought :) xxxx**


End file.
